


The Princes's diaries

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [11]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Chustin Tank roaring., Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Prompt from wefoundwarblerland on tumblr: Dalton AU where everything about Justin is the same (including the gangs and everything), but he’s also the Prince of Wales. And Charlie is his boyfriend.
Relationships: Charles Amos/Justin Bancroft
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 2





	The Princes's diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: International Travel and Trouble in Paradise

“And to your left, we have Big Ben.” As the tour guide recited information about the Big Ben, Charlie trained his binoculars in delight as he and the other tourists on the Double Decker bus took in the beautiful façade. Their guide supplying information about the clock tower and the bridge they were parked on and the river below. This, however, lasted for a short time as the soon a traffic jam was formed surrounding the bus with loud honking permeating the air

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked the person closest to him who was peering down at the traffic. “No idea mate, there seem to a street fight/ bike gang thing on.”

“Don’t pay them any attention.” Their tour guide said above the din of the noise and continued speaking about Big Ben. While the others slowly started to pay attention to the tour, Justin noticed that gang had reached now reached their bus and a guy on a bike stopped nearby and pulled up his black visor and rubbed his eyes.

He had piercing blue eyes and Charlie thought he looked familiar. Soon the air was filled with the sound of the police approaching and the boy started his bike and turned around watching for his friend as if he was on a lookout. He whistled sharply and a group of guys looked up and immediately drove towards him.

Must be his friends, Charlie thought when the guy turned towards him, finding Charlie looking at him. He studied him sharply with his blue eyes and then winked and pulled his black visor down and drove away.

What was that Charlie thought to himself. _Who was that?_

“We now are making our way towards the Buckingham Palace which as you know is the London residence and administrative headquarters of the monarchy of the United Kingdom, His Majesty, King Richard and his family, Princess Lindsay - The Duchess of Edinburgh, The Prince of Wales and Heir to the Throne – Prince Justin and the Princess of Wales – Princess Laura.”

*

The tour bus dropped them off at the hotel where they were staying and Charlie got down wearily from the bus. “Bright early tomorrow morning.” The tour guide chirped and smiled and Charlie smiled tiredly and followed the group up the stairs.

He entered his room, thankful that the hotel had allotted them single rooms for their stay and smiled happily at his clean, white, bright room and the perfectly soft, turned down bed waiting for him when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Mate.” Charlie looked into the familiar face of the tourist from earlier, “A bunch of us are going to the pub down the street for drinks and chips, you in?” Charlie nodded, it would be good to make some friends during the 10 days London Tour. “I need to wash up first and then can join you.”

“Cheers,” the guy smiled, “just ask the front desk for the directions, they have suggested the place.”

*

He was sure he had the directions down correctly, the concierge at the front desk even wrote it down for him but Charlie was sure he was lost. He peered down at the napkin again and looked at the street ahead.

A guy came scurrying out of nowhere and banged into him. “Sorry.” The guy said and looked up righting his clothes, “I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

Charlie turned towards him and he found him looking familiar. The guy had classic English looks with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. 

“You.” The guy said looking at Charlie, he smiled and asked, “Did you enjoy the tour.”

It was the same person from the morning, the guy on the bike with the piercing eyes, the one who _winked_ at him and Charlie smiled a bit, _so it wasn’t a coincidence._

“I, yes,” He nodded “It was good till this gang on bikes decide to show up and then it became interesting.” The guy smirked at him and studied his face, smiling gamely. “So your day was interesting.”

“Very.” Charlie flirted, looking into the guy’s face, studying him deeply; at the black fit shirt that emphasised his chest and the rolled-up cuffs that showed the definition of his arms, He looked familiar like as if he knew him from somewhere. The guy also looked at him carefully as if studying him, searching for something.

"They drove by the bus and well the leader, at least I think he was in charge considering how the other treated him, stopped next to the bus, rested, I think and then he winked at me and left. That doesn't happen to me every day," he confessed.

“He must have thought you were cute.” The other guy smirked and reached out to touch Charlie’s finger and Charlie moved close to him when they could hear yelling, “Your Highness, Your highness, stop.” 

“Wait, the King is here,” Charlie asked looking around for the King. Surely he would be in a car surrounded by security. The other guy sighed, “Not the King, the Prince, “The King is addressed as Your Majesty.” ” Your highness is meant for Princes and Princesses. “ The guy said looking carefully at Charlie’s face.

“Sorry, still learning.” Charlie smiled and the guy smiled, “Your group went that way, two doors down, that’s the pub you need.” And Charlie beamed and looked at the guy through his eyelashes, “Can you come with? You can teach me everything British so I don’t make a fool of myself.”

“Would love too,” The guy smiled and a trailed a finger up Charlie’s hand “but I got to be somewhere.”

“Oh,“ Charlie smiled sadly.

“Meet me here tomorrow, same time,” The guy said quickly as the footsteps sounded nearer, the yells of “Your Highness” not far behind and with a quick a kiss to Charlie’s cheek the guy ran down the street.

*

“So the Prince of England was out and about in London and without his usual security.” Charlie winced as girl next to him chattered loudly to her friend, not even paying attention to their tour guide who was reciting the itinerary for the day. “He was incognito.” She read holding the newspaper out in front of her.” He glanced at the paper or the British tabloid - The Sun, which was the correct word to use, he couldn’t wait for the evening where he could tell his admirer about the new words he learnt, and indeed the headlines read _The Prince of Wales out and about._

“And he was right there where the pub was, he was right outside. I missed meeting the future king of England.” The girl wailed and her friend rubbed her back consolably.

Wait, it couldn’t be. He did not meet the future king of England!. The future King of England was not in a bike gang. It wasn’t. He glanced at the image of the Prince, while the boy looked eerily similar to the photo on the paper, it just wasn’t him. For one he was dressed differently and he didn’t have the dangerous sexy look in his eye when he studied Charlie and constant smirk on his lips.

The prince on the paper looked sad, even though he was smiling and greetings people. He looked lonely, Charlie thought. It wasn’t him. _It couldn’t be._

*

“Hey, Stranger.” Charlie looked up and saw the guy, “If we are continuing to do this, you need to know my name. I’m Charlie, Charlie Amos.”

“So Charles then.” The guy smiled deeply, balancing his bike between his strong, long legs as he removed another helmet from where it was dangling on the handlebars. “Regal, I like it, It will do.” He nodded decidedly.

He handed the helmet to Charlie who took it. “I’m Justin.” He said looking carefully into Charlie’s eyes, “Hop on.” And Charlie secured the helmet on his head and hopped on the bike.

“Let me show you London through the eyes of true Londoner.”

They bypassed all the touristy scenes and Justin took Charlie to the places he would never have visited on his own, the lovely little park hidden amongst a sea of buildings, a quiet spot by the Thames Rivers – no it’s pronounced as _Tems River,_ the place where you get the best fish and chips, the best beer on tap. The best pubs where they don’t card you. “No worries I am over 21.” “It’s 18 years in England,” Justin smirked and Charlie grinned.

It was amazing and Charlie just smiled as Justin shared small anecdotes of his life like; where he went to school and college – Eton and Charlie just held on to him tightly, his arms around Justin’s waist, his legs resting next Justin’s and Justin expertly manoeuvred them through the busy London traffic. He finally stopped outside a beautiful garden, St James’s Park, Charlie read and recognized the Buckingham Palace nearby.

“Are you sure we can be here?” Charlie asked as he looked around the beautiful area and at Justin who was looking at him carefully as if gauging him and Charlie smiled. He looked beautiful in the dusk, the setting sun painting a pretty picture, casting a glow around him and Justin took his hand gently and kissed it. “Come, No one can stop us.”

He led them through the gates into the park and they walked quietly, side by side, hands brushing each other’s until Justin caught his and linked fingers together and then they walked side by side, Justin showing him the views and pointing out specific aspects of the park all while their fingers were gently locked together.

They stayed by the edge of the pond till the sunset, Charlie leaning against Justin as he supported their weight watching the ducks swim past. “It’s late.” Justin sighed as his watch chirped an alarm, “I should probably get you back,”

“Hmm,” Charlie said sleepily and Justin smiled and kissed his nose. “My lips are right there,” Charlie whispered and bit his lips, eyes still closed even though his face betrayed the laughter that he was trying to control. “You don’t say.” smirked Justin kissing him deeply.

*

“I had a lovely time.” Charlie smiled and handed Justin the helmet. He had Justin drop him off in front of his hotel which was actually not far from the park and in fact he had passed by the park on way to the Buckingham Palace. St James’s Park, it now held a special place in his heart.

Justin pushed up his visor but didn’t remove the helmet and he looked exactly how he was when Charlie first laid eye on him. “So tomorrow then. “Charlie asked breathlessly and Justin winked and drove away.

*

Charlie thought about the kiss the entire night and even the next morning, as he was getting ready to visit the high street stores and the Warner Brother Harry Potter Tour.

“Breaking news, this just in, the Prince of Wales was discovered in the midst of a street war.” The news announcer was saying and lo and behold Charlie looked at the face of Justin, his kind, sweet, lovely Justin, who had a big bruise and a split lip, his Justin who was also His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales.

He thumbed Justin's number immediately.

“Justin.” Charlie called out as he heard his voice through the phone, “Are you alright?”

“Charlie.” Justin said sadly and Charlie frowned _was he hurt_ , “You saw the news. That means you know,”

“That you’re in a gang?” Charlie asked the announcer was telling more about the incident that took place late last night, probably the calls Justin kept getting towards the end of their date, date! “Well yeah, considering that’s how we met.”

“No, no the _other_ thing,” Justin said softly

“I thought it was not true but then again you always looked familiar.” Charlie confessed, “ I just thought that you were cute and smart and kind and funny and,”

“You liked me for me.” Justin whispered and Charlie nodded and then realized that Justin couldn’t see him, “Yes I liked you for you, I didn’t even know about the other thing.

“I like you too.” Justin smiled “A lot.” and Charlie beamed but the call got interrupted, it seemed that someone took Justin’s phone away. “Hey, give me that.” And then the call got cut.

He immediately dialled Justin’s number again but the phone was switched off. Charlie rubbed his face worriedly. Justin was hurt and he didn’t know what to do, short of going to Buckingham Palace and asking to see Justin he had to no other idea unless he was still at the police station. They won’t arrest young princes right? Diplomatic immunity and all that. Charlie didn’t know but he hoped Justin was alright and then his phone rang.

The call came from a blocked number and Charlie answered it carefully. _Please hold for His Majesty the King of England_ and Charlie gulped loudly, _OH SHIT._

“Charlie. Charlie” Justin’s voice could be heard but Charlie felt a bit faint because the King of England knew his name and had just asked him to tea but he couldn’t reply and Justin was yelling at the King of England who also turned out to be his father, saying that he scared his boyfriend before they even go to know him and that this is why he doesn’t like them and then Justin’s mom could be heard soothing her son and father and son yelled along about trust issues and images to the public and what would the media say and Charlie laughed because they sounded like just another normal family albeit a royal one.

“Charlie?” Justin asked carefully, sounding calmer, “This is why dad you should have let me call him up.” He hissed, "You should never call anyone from the official line unless you want to actually kill them. “I am here.” Charlie smiled before father and son could go off again.

“Good, I am glad,” Justin said softly into the phone.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Charlie remembered. He could hear Justin’s sheepish laughter, “I meant to ask you today but things changed.

“Yes, they did,” Charlie said and remembered the evening’s invite to tea.

“Don’t worry it’s just tea with my family,” Justin said lazily,” And you can meet Laura, my little sister.”

“Thank you for calling.” Charlie said, “I had plans off marching up to Buckingham Palace and asking them to see you.”

“No worries.” Justin laughed, “You’ll be properly escorted in soon. A car will come for you. See you.”

*

Charlie didn’t know what one did when they met their significant other’s parents especially when your significant other was the heir to the throne and his father was the King.

But they came off looking like a normal family, Justin’s dad was tall and stately and his mom was sweet and kind and his little sister was cute. He fumbled with proper addresses for all of them considering he was in the presence of a King and his wife; a Duchess and a Princess.

“Call me Lindsay.” Justin’s mom corrected when Charlie greeted her, “I know exactly how it feels, I went through this when I met Richard’s parent for the first time, as a couple.” She shuddered, “Let’s just say that you should be glad you don’t get to meet them.”

‘So, you’re an American.” Richard said just as Charlie was about to take a sip of his tea. “Yes, Your Majesty.

He looked at his son, “And you’re planning a long-distance relationship.”

Justin locked his hands with Charlie’s and gave it a squeeze, “ Well he’s here for few more days so we still have time together and then there is always Skype and the internet, plus I can fly there every weekend.”

“You will not play with your studies.” Justin’s dad said sternly and his mom nodded.

“I got into Oxford.” Charlie said softly and Justin smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips, “Why didn’t you tell me.” He exclaimed, “This makes everything easier.”

“I just came to know.” Charlie said, “Got the email in the night, it’s why I came here on this trip in the first place, so I could familiarize myself before I move here.”

“You’re moving here as well.” Justin asked slowly, “Not just for studies.”

“I really like London.” Charlie said softly, looking carefully at Justin, clutching his hands tightly with his, “It’s growing on me.” 

Justin’s dad paled and looked at his wife, “Well, this changes things drastically.” She looked at her baby boy and how happy he was with the boy next to him and how they held hands and just looked at each other. “Well then, we should probably get to know him, properly, this time. Something tells me he’s going to be a permanent fixture in the household.”


End file.
